This is a Community Poverty Alcoholism Program originally funded under OEO, now transferred to NIAAA. The objectives are to counsel low- income alcoholics, alcohol abusers, and their families. Emphasis will be given to efforts to achieve sobriety and improvement in family functioning, but the entire spectrum of problems of alcoholism will be addressed including employment, health, training needs, mental health and detoxification. Service of local social agencies will be obtained wherever possible based on affiliation agreements. Volunteers are used consistently in the program providing some counseling, outreach, office help, community education and advocacy. A Tri-County Council acts as the advisory board with heavy representation from the target population. Client participation is encouraged at all levels of program planning and in the operation wherever feasible. The counselors provide outreach services, work in counseling directly with clients and their families and with the affiliate agencies. The Director of the program will provide the community education, community organization and important liason work as well as proposal writing, program planning, administration, staff supervision and general support to the counselors and the program. He will work with other agencies and groups toward the development of comprehensive alcoholism services. Data generated from this program will provide the information necessary to justify the development of expanded community alcoholism services. Staff will continue to receive training through the workshop provided by the University of California at Santa Cruz.